Rhythm vs Tahlim
Description Scythe Wielder battle! Which one of these two can defeat the other in a battle of scythes? Interlude Wiz: The Scythe a Tool Commonly Used By the Farmers and Most Stereotypically a Weapon for the Nefarious Grim Reaper. Wiz: And Tahlim, The Hindu Rhythm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And It's our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out Who Would Win... A Death Battle. Rhythm Wiz: India, a Social Country, But alas It has It's Fair Share conflicts, Crimes and Deaths... Boomstick: A Perfect Description for A Young Boy Called: Tahlim. Wiz: Tahlim Was Just Many your Hindu Kid Living on the Streets for money, But he had an Unusual Gift for Music so He followed In his Steps not To mention to the Idols of his Home town: "The Rhythm Force". Boomstick: Basically, Rainbow colored Police officers with Musical Powers. He Looked up to these People Until, One Day... Wiz: Tahlim was Attacked by A Giant Snake Beast and The Leader of the Rhythm Force saved him Nearly In exchange for his life.. Boomstick: And What Did Tahlim Do? He downright Fucking Tamed the Beast with His Pan-Flute, From then On The Leader knew He Had an Incredible Gift why? The Fucking Godess Saraswati Blessed him with the Gift Of Music when He was Born as One Of the Chosen Few known as the Kings Vow... Don't think Just Accept! Wiz: After that The Leader Put him under his Wing and Trained Him in the ways Of Music Hinduism and when He was 17-1/2 He Exceeded His Masters and They're expectations, From that point forward Tahlim joined the 'Kings Vow' and was Named after the Force that he Worked with Codename: The Rhythm. Boomstick: Rhythm Is not your Ordinary Hindu Warrior He has Heightened Speed and Stamina for Him to Move at the Speed of Sound and Faster volumes He can even Phase through Molecules with His speed... he's basically The Science channel mixed with Religion, though He's usually a Glass-cannon. Wiz: He Also Has Heightened Superhuman Strength (621-952 tonnes) and Hearing (Around 64-125 Billion Decibels) .. Because well He's The Warrior of Sound and Music Not to mention He Has Musical Weapons. Boomstick: His Main Weapon Is the Note-Scythe (Creative Name) Which Is so sharp can Break the Sound Barrier and Reflect Magic and Energy attacks into notes, but has Trouble With Large amounts. He Also Carries the Bongo's which can Create Shock-waves and Tremors. Wiz: Rhythm also Has A Shamisen which Can Fire Energy From The strings but only if he get's a strong enough beat going he Also Has A Accordion which acts Like A Shield and other Weapons... Like the Flute that Shoots Long/Short range projectiles and the Guitar that Shoots Short range Attacks and Doubles as a Katana. Believe Me We're Only Scratching the Surface of His weapons I'm Talking Note Kunai, Shurikens.... Basically Anything that's An Instrument or of Musical Properties is a Weapon- He's Also Got Note Bombs which can Cause a Building Sized Explosion and Doppel Energy Which he Can Manipulate Into Projectiles Like Beams and Balls, basically Music Materia. Well.. Yeah Because he was Given the Gift Of Music Rhythm: I don't Fight for the Girl I love... I protect Her.. Rhythm Also Has Access to 2 Different Abilities Like the Remix and Dubstep. Remix Increases his Power and Speed increase by 5-Fold But Is completely Random when the Ability takes Effect, But when at the Right time It's Country-Busting With Dubstep His Power and Speed Increases again by 15-Fold Which Drains a lot of Doppel energy... But It has It's own Weapon called: Club-321, But Please Just Call It "Bass-Cannon" With this It has Immense Destructive force and... Oh, Boy you Don't want to Get In this Cannons blast Radius when You're in his way, I'm talking Continental T-2 Judgement day radius, Like My X-Wife on Taco Tuesday. Rhythm May Have Been a Simple Hindu Youth, But he's come a long way He's Destroyed a 3rd of America, Survived 2 MOAB's, Sparred with Bone-Chill (A Being who Could Destroy Mountains at full power, Survived in space for 2 Minutes and 52 Seconds, Killed Island-Busting Beasts, Tanked a Hit from Gyro (Who can Destroy the Planet at full power) and Sliced the Sound Barrier for Town/City busting attacks. But Being A Warrior of Music has It's downs His Powers start Depleting in a Vacuum (Like Space), Got nearly Killed by Galaxiar (A Deity of Solar-systemic Destruction), His Doppel Energy Is Limited, Is The Weakest of the Kings Vow, can Never Beat His Friend/Rival Gyro, loses blood Quickly if he fights powerful opponents and Can Never Surpass any other Kings vow member. But Rhythm can Always send out His Trump card and Final Form, The Legendary Six-Armed Sound Deity Try Saying that 10-times fast... With this Demi-God form It Increases his Power By 164/252-Fold and Sends all of His Instrument weapons to their Limits and comes with 3 Attacks: Sound Blast (A Blast of Rainbow energy), 6-Arm Multi-task (Where he attacks with all of Instrument Weapons to their limits) and Big Bang Strike where he- Combines all of His Fucking weapons into one-destructive weapon that took out A quarter of the Moon, Half Of Mars and A 3rd of Jupiter and this One Shotted Galaxiar?! Another feat about this is... He Finally got himself laid. Rhythm may Just be The World's first Musical, Hindu, Warrior the world has Ever known... That is a Hard to say. ''-In a Bar-'' Thug: Hey You Little shit! We don't allow Runts like you! ''-Rhythm Stays quiet-'' Thug: Didn't YOU HEAR ME WE-DON'T ALLOW LITTLE SHI-'' ''-The thug Get's a Uppercut and a Kick to the jaw-'' ''Rhythm: Inside Voice Please... Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles